borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Modders?
Nearly every online game ive joined ive seen players using hyper powerful weapons that must be modded Im sure most of you have heard about the smg thats worth over 8m that has been duplicated by these guys I also saw a guy who appeared to be level 70. How is that possible? How do modders get away with it? Takes all of the sport away from gaming :They won't get away with it for much longer, Gearbox has a patch waiting to be released that will prevent the use of modded weapons entirely. -- Claptrap 13:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It's impossible to avoid modding if your savegames are on your computer. They can change type of coding weapons but somebody will make new program to mod weapons. If you dont like players with modded weapons - kick them from your server. -- Hardcore 14:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, it pays to be patient. The upcoming patch will contain measures against modded weapons. It is still unclear how they will do this, but it's promised as a fix. http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=94652 -- Agilaz89 14:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I've never heard about an 8m smg. And they get away with it using WillowTree - but it won't do them much good soon. The Flying Fenrakk 15:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I imagine they'll deal with it the way Diablo 2 does it. You can mod the hell out of single player chars, because those files are stored locally. If you try to join or host an online game though, I imagine the game will check your char and inventory against a list of what's actually possible in the game. It finds a discrepency, you don't get to play online. This is all conjecture though. Don't you still need an online connection, even if you play single player? The Flying Fenrakk 16:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, single player can be played without internet. --Nagamarky 17:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh i was mainly talking about the PS3 version as i have only got it on that platform I realised modding would be very easy on P.C and such I just dont know how they do it on the PS3 And about the 8m smg: There was this guy "level 70 Brick" who dropped about 20 smgs valued over 8m that could do a majority of special attacks. Crazy I really hope the patch only applies to multiplayer competitive games. I mod weapons, but only after beating the game, and I try to keep them reasonable. It's a lot of fun to see just what you can make. I NEVER use them in multiplayer though, because I'm not an asshole. '''Anonymous '''06:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- All they have to do on PS3 and Xbox is port the files from their Xbox to the PC in order to mod stuff. I really hope it stops soon though. 20:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) This is the first post I have ever posted on here, and I have never edited a wiki before, so I hope I do this right. I have to ask you all a question; why are you all so upset with these modders? Have they an unfair advantage over killing you? Oh, wait its co-op not versus, so I guess not. Is because they have better guns than you? Well as one of the last people said the modder dropped a whole bunch of modded guns, so they are willing to share them. And I’m sure if you asked, some of them would make you something cool. So I ask again, what’s the problem? :@Guardian921 (comment directly above) -- the short answer is that modders often (but not always) disrupt the gameplay balance, which for many players may reduce the fun. Some players prefer to play a game which is difficult, or offers a challenge. I realize that it is possible to avoid modders by not playing online, but that would in itself reduce the entertainment value, as well. Just my observations on the matter. 00:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) As I understand it, mod'ed weapons get outrageous power by the addition of multiple barrels that stacks their power. Looking at the posted code of weapons, it seems that a 'weapon' consists of 12 items - stock, barrel, mag, scope, etc. The patch could simply limit a weapon to a max of 12 items and only 1 of each item. Levels and Proficiencies can easily by capped by code like this when a player's profile is loaded - If Level > 50, then set Level = 50. But I would agree with many here - if you don't like it, don't play with them. MeMadeIt 03:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes you cant avoid these guys though 9/10 games the guy is blasting a million rockets at a single enemy your trying to snipe. or at you to piss you off Normal weapons dont slow down gameplay either Hope a patch comes out soon so all is balanced again